Aquatic Rendezvous
by JBurdick
Summary: Oneshot for 'Fun With Your Clothes On' Contest. An evening at the Aquarium for a benefit brings more than Bella ever could have hoped for. EdwardxBella, Semi-lemons and an all around good time : R&R please!


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Aquatic Rendezvous

**Your pen name: **Jburdick

**Characters: **Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer: **I own a cat that I love with all my heart, but do not own Twilight or any of its respective characters, _Le Sigh._

**To see all official entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the **

**C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

After slipping on my new shoes and adding the final touches on my makeup I did a slow spin in front of my full length mirror making sure I looked alright. The super-soft black material clung to my every curve like a second skin. I wasn't normally one for dressing up, but when the night called for it, I could definitely do it right. The dress had thick straps, leaving my shoulders bare and the length fell just below the knee. The shoes were my new favorite pair; midnight blue snake skin pointed 3 inch heels. _So sexy_. And paired with the matching midnight blue lace panty and bra set left me feeling like a million bucks.

Tonight was the benefit at the Aquarium of the Pacific. It brought together all of the who's who of the academic community, making them rub elbows and empty their wallets to make the lives of underprivileged children just a little bit better. I was all for helping in anyway that I could. I just wished I could send a check and be done with it rather than have the Director of….whatever company they were from feel me up with one hand while the other is firmly planted on his wife's shoulder. _Tactless pricks._

The phone rang and I knew it had to be the cab already waiting downstairs for me. I usually drank my weight in vodka at these things to numb my annoyance; so I always left the driving to the same trusty cab service.

"_Miss Swan, this is Courtesy Cabs, your car is waiting on the street." _The shrill voice rang through the apartment on my machine, alerting me that it was time to go.

The drive there was short. After paying the cabby for this, and my ride home later whenever I gave them a call I grabbed my sweater and clutch, exiting the cab and heading up the steps and toward the entrance of the Aquarium.

I fished out my invitation and handed it to the nice, and very good looking, doorman who greeted me warmly and let me inside. The large space in the center, which usually housed vendor carts and groups of girl scouts was emptied and filled with several dozen round tables covered in beautiful cream colored table cloths with centerpieces that looked like various kinds of fish or other sea life.

The room looked incredible, as they always did. I looked around aimlessly, having no idea what table I would be seated at. This was one of the things I hated most about coming, standing awkwardly not knowing where to sit.

A soft tap to my shoulder got my attention. "Can I help you find your seat, Ma'am?" A tall blonde asked, with a smile in place. I glanced down at her name tag and smiled back.

"Please, otherwise I may spend the whole night rooted to this one spot!" I laughed and handed her my invitation.

She glanced at it briefly and started walking away. "Right this way, Miss Swan." She called over her shoulder.

I followed her quickly, trying not to trip and fall in these shoes. _Jessica_, according to her nametag, was all but running across the room to a table near the stage at the head of the room. Once finally catching up with her she set my invitation down and smiled a tight smile, gave one curt nod, and walked away quickly. _What the hell was her problem?_

"I'm no expert, but I'd guess it had something to do with that little green monster sitting on her shoulder." A deep voice said.

I shook my head, slightly confused at what the man had just said. "I'm sorry, what?" I looked up at him, still trying to decipher what he meant. _Big mistake._

Deep Emerald eyes set in a head with the most perfectly symmetrical features I had ever seen were staring back at me. He smiled and rubbed at his sharp jaw, wetting his lips with a perfectly pink tongue. "The waitress? You asked what her problem was."

"Oh." _Had I said that out loud? _"Green Monster?" I asked. Surely he couldn't be alluding to what I thought he was. Jealous? Yea, of what?

"Yea, ya know, jealousy? I'm no expert, but I'd say she was feeling some pretty strong feelings of envy for you." He explained, smiling in a way that I'm pretty sure is illegal in about 13 states.

I snorted a laugh, _oh so ladylike_, gripping the back of a chair for support when that subtle movement threw me off balance.

"Right, envious of what? My obvious lack of direction or the stellar way I can hardly walk in _these_ without wobbling more than a building on the San Andreas Fault?" I muttered sarcastically, gesturing to my shoes then slightly cringed at the reference. "Was that in bad taste?" I asked sheepishly.

His laugh made me almost lose my balance again. I'd really have to think about sitting soon if I was going to continue talking to this Adonis. "Bad Taste? Maybe to some, but to me? Not so much. And I was thinking she was more envious of how beautiful you look tonight." He smirked at me, lifting a glass of amber colored liquid to his lips. A small drop made it's way out and dribbled to the center of his pouty lips.

I mimicked the movement of him licking the stray drop, swiping my own tongue across my lower lip. He had the prettiest, most sexually appealing set of lips I had ever seen. They were like cushy soft rose colored pillows that I wanted to cuddle up to and live on for days. Maybe weeks. My mind wandered to what they must taste like. Scotch, maybe? Or Brandy? No, definitely scotch. I could lick them to find out, maybe suck one into my mouth and nibble on it a bi-

A throat clearing got my attention and my gaze flew to his. I felt the heat creeping into my face at being caught eye-raping his rosy pillow lips. _Shit._ "So, Miss…..?"

"Swan, Bella Swan." _Bond, James Bond. _I repressed my urge to whip out my imaginary gun, ready to fire.

"Miss Swan, Can I get you something to drink?" Green eyes asked.

"Um, just Bella please, and sure, A Dirty Shirley. Please. And you are?" I asked, slightly holding my hand out, ready to shake.

"Dirty Shirley? Never heard of it. I'm Edward Cullen, but just Edward, please." He reached out and grasped my hand firmly, then slowly lifted it up higher, turning it slightly and pressed his lips gently to the back of my hand. _Sigh._

"Nice to meet you, Edward." I sighed, he still hadn't released my hand, the warmth was consuming.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I'll be right back with that drink of yours." He gave my fingers one last squeeze before releasing my hand and making his way to the bar.

I had to admit that the view from behind was almost as good as the one from the front. His ass was like two perfect scoops of butter pecan. _Yummy. _While he was placing the order I glanced at the table and took my seat. Each seat was marked with a name card, mine was conveniently placed right next to Edward's. I leaned forward to read the name more clearly and smiled.

"Your lucky that one of the women at the bar had heard of your drink, the bartender was clueless." Edward laughed as he set down my glass of pink deliciousness.

"Thank you." I smiled, lifting it and taking a sip, letting out a contented sigh. _So Good._

"Anytime. So, what is it exactly?" He asked, taking a large drink off of his newly refilled glass.

"It's basically a Shirley Temple with Vodka. Grenadine, Sprite and Vodka. They're amazing. What are you drinking, Doctor?" I asked with a smirk, gesturing toward his glass with mine.

He paused for a moment and looked at me from under his lashes, grinning slightly. I'm pretty sure my lady bits had reached down for my panties at that moment, trying to rub them for friction. _Damn, that man was sexy._ "Scotch…Dewers to be exact. Doctor?" He questioned, arching one brow.

I nodded toward his name card and shrugged, taking another sip of my drink. "What kind of Doctor are you…..Doctor?" I smiled widely, rubbing my legs together firmly before crossing them.

"Psychologist." He smiled, leaning back in his chair, crossing one ankle onto his knee. "What is it that you do, Miss Swan?"

I licked my lips and took a generous swallow of my almost empty drink. I noticed Edward lift his glass and point to mine, gesturing to a waiter for a refill of each. "I'm a writer, I, uh, write." I stuttered out, re-crossing my legs. Why did this feel like foreplay?

He smiled, tilting his head to the side. He pursed his lips slightly, making me want to snap my teeth at them in hopes of catching one. "What?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his stare.

He took another gulp of his scotch before answering. "Nothing, you just don't look like a writer." I scoffed internally at him.

"What _do _I look like?" I asked, slightly irritated. "You don't look much like a shrink, you know." I snarked, straightening in my seat, I finished my drink as another was set beside it. I said I quiet 'thanks', waiting for Edward's response. He still hadn't said anything so I bitch-browed him and crossed my arms.

"Psychologist, not psychiatrist." He said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. I was lost. I decided silence was my best bet at not humiliating myself and became engrossed in the embroidered table napkins. "You seem to pretty to be a writer."

I snapped my gaze up to his, mouth dropped slightly open. "That's to cheesy a line for you to be a writer." I snorted.

"Good thing I'm not a writer." He smiled wryly. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry, it's just-" He had reached across the table, his fingers lightly touching mine, when a loud static squeal sounded out and someone tapped the microphone on the small stage a few feet away.

A short, portly man gave his thanks to everyone coming tonight and began calling people up to say a few words regarding the charity we were all here to support.

Edward had retreated his hand back to his side of the table, and it was only then that I noticed that during our playful banter our table had filled with its occupants. Much to my surprise Edward was called up onto the stage to say a few words, meaning he was one of the larger donators this evening. Once the speeches were finished, everyone was left to their own devices again, but Edward was nowhere to be found.

Rather than sit at the table, hoping he would come back I decided I may as well mingle a bit. I hadn't gotten far before Dr. James Hunter, self-proclaimed world famous Gynecologist and all around pervert had cornered me, fresh drink in hand, and wearing _way _too much cologne. I took the drink, trying not to make any skin on skin contact and sniffed it subtly. _Cosmo, nice. Close but no cigar, jack ass._

I had leaned against the wall, full drink still in hand, while James went on and on about himself. He even very graciously offered a complete and thorough consult, free of charge. _Wink._ I declined.

I started to straighten, planning to escape to the ladies room just to get away, but as I tried to move he stepped closer. Planting one arm against the wall next to my head, effectively blocking my exit. _Fuck._

I glanced around the room, hoping beyond hope someone might see the scared puppy look in my eyes and try to rescue me, but we were pretty isolated in the corner he had led us to.

_Dr. Hunter _was just getting started with his list of 'famous pussies' he's worked on when a strong hand gripped his shoulder, slightly tugging him away from the wall.

_Hallelujah._

"James, good to see you. I see you've met my girlfriend." Edward smiled dropping his hand from James' shoulder and reaching it toward me. I took it immediately, while my insides threw a party over what he had said.

"Girlfriend?" James growled out, clearly pissed. _Down Boy. _

Edward pulled me closer to him, tucking me snugly under his arm, his hand resting on my shoulder lazily. His delicious man smell was everywhere, I couldn't even be bothered to hear anything the two men were still talking about. I breathed deeply, basking in the scent. I wrapped my arm closest to Edward around his waist out of reflex and gripped the side of his white dress shirt, he had removed his jacket at some point during the night.

"No worries, James. Have a good night." Edward's voice broke through and alerted me to the fact that we were moving. He kept his arm securely around me as we made our way down a dark corridor, leading away from the party.

I was extremely confused about where we might be going, but if it meant being alone with Edward, I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry about that." Edward apologized, squeezing my shoulder gently. "I didn't mean to intrude, but you did seem rather uncomfortable. I hope I didn't ruin anything for you…" He trailed off, sounding nervous.

I looked up at him, shaking my head. "Oh no, no no no, absolutely not. I was really glad you came up actually…I wasn't…I mean, I didn't want to…thank you." I scrambled out, my face heating up yet again.

Edward laughed, dropping his arm off my shoulder. "Well, your welcome, I'm glad I could be of service, Ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat and grinned.

I laughed and looked around, taking in my surroundings. We had wandered into an area with floor to ceiling glass encasing thousands of brightly colored fish. The pale blue glow from the tanks was the only light in the hallway. I faced the wall completely, pressing my hands to the glass.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured quietly.

"Yea…" Edward agreed softly. "You are."

I was about to turn around and face him when I felt his warm hand touch my bare shoulder. It slid forward, caressing my arm until his hand laid flat on mine against the glass. His other hand touched my hip gently, sliding forward until it rested dangerously low on my belly.

My breath hitched then picked up speed. This could not be happening. _He's just so Hot!!! _My mind was working in overdrive going over whether or not I had shaved _everything _in the shower before getting dressed. I was most likely getting ahead of myself, maybe he just wanted a hug?

He then pressed his entire front against my back, his thick erection nestled snugly against my butt. My internal voice snorted, _yea, a _really _intimate _hug_._ "Bella…" He breathed against my shoulder, his lips so close.

I took a deep breath and slowly slid my hand out from underneath his, turning to face him. I leaned my back against the cool glass.

His eyes were green fire, dark and smoldering, pupils dilated, his lips were moist, he probably had just licked them. I subtly rubbed my thighs together, taking another deep breath. His eyes flickered from mine down to my legs. His nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

A soft moan escaped my parted lips before I could stop it and his eyes were back on my face in an instant. "Tell me no." He demanded, leaning closer to me, his forearms now pressed to the glass, his body almost touching mine.

"Yes." I said in a clear, strong voice. I reached my hands up slowly, they were slightly shaking. I pressed them to his chest firmly, dragging them up toward his shoulders, feeling every line of hard muscle. Once I reached his shoulder I pulled him closer, licking my lips.

His eyes flickered from mine to my lips over and over, as if he was deciding. I dragged my hands to the back of his neck, scraping my nails across the nape of his neck and gripping the hair. I decided for him. In one swoop I had my lips secured to his, he wasted no time parting them and gliding his perfect pink tongue across mine, then sucking it into his mouth.

I moaned in pleasure, pulling him further into me, his erection now tucked tightly against my belly. He continued his assault on my mouth and I grabbed his lower lip between my teeth, nibbling it gently and swiping my tongue across. _Fucking Delicious. _His right hand reached down, skimming my side, stopping at my breast. He gripped it firmly, his thumb caressing the tight peak over and over.

I threw my head back and moaned embarrassingly loud. His lips never left my skin and continued with his tongue, sucking and licking and kissing down my throat and over my collarbone. He didn't wait for permission. He tugged the front of my dress down roughly, my lace clad breast exposed. He growled then, attaching his lips to my nipple and sucking, swiping his tongue over it. I untangled my hands from his hair and trailed one down his body, until I met the impressive bulge and squeezed, feeling the shape through his trousers. _So Big._

"_Fuck, _Bella…" He groaned, pulling down the cup of my bra and biting down on my hard peak, his tongue bathing it completely. I whimpered. Loud. My grip on him tightened, rubbing his cock up and down in a steady rhythm, tracing the engorged tip with my fingers.

"Oh my god Edward…_Jesus Christ_…your _huge_!" I moaned out. He had my other breast out now, paying the same attention to it. My hand that wasn't so…_full_…was still tangled in his hair, pulling tightly whenever his teeth bit down on my nipple. "Fuck you smell so good…taste so good." Edward moaned into my skin, slightly muffled.

I felt his hands tug up my skirt around my waist, one of them immediately found my needy center. He began rubbing me firmly through my lace thong. I moaned loud…too loud, and pulled his head back to mine, attaching my lips to his. His tongue immediately tangled with mine. I gripped him tighter still, and he bucked in to my hand, he must be close.

His fingers moved to my clit through the lace and I kissed him harder, pressing myself into his hand. His hips gyrated faster, bucking into my hand at a speedy rate.

"Ugghh fuck Bella, I'm so close….don't stop." He growled, his fingers working me faster, his kisses sloppier. I shook my head and rubbed him harder, gripping the head firmly and stroking down, I reached lower, giving his scrotum a firm squeeze, then dragging my hand back to the tip using a tight grip on his length.

He thrust his hips faster, harder into my hand, his kisses stopped, he was breathing too heavy. With a loud grunt he came hard, I could feel the moisture of his release through the thin material of his pants.

His fingers had stopped moving and his lips left mine. Before I knew what was happening Edward was on his knees before me, lifting one leg over his shoulder, my dress still bunched up around my waist. He placed several moist kisses all over my inner thighs, getting closer to where I wanted him most, then moving away again.

I was about to drag him there by his hair when I felt his hot, wet tongue pressed against the lace firmly. I grunted out a moan, which was pretty embarrassing but couldn't bring myself to care. He buried his face between my thighs, kissing and licking the wet lace. I could feel the low burn, deep in my belly and knew I wouldn't last much longer. His ministrations became determined and strong, I was so close. Unbearably close, but needed _something _to push me over the edge.

Then he scraped his teeth along my clit and I screamed. I might have said his name, I definitely took the lord's name in vain, and probably spouted off some other gibberish in an ancient language I don't know how to speak. All because he made me cum harder than I had ever come before and if he hadn't been there to catch me, I'd have been sprawled across the floor, unable to lift myself up.

I pried my eyes open and looked at Edward, hair all disheveled, face flushed, with a wide shit eating grin on his face. _Yea, he knows that was all him. _

We both eventually stood, straightening our clothes and avoiding eye contact, at least I was. What does one do in this situation? I sure as shit wouldn't know. I'd never done anything like this before, and Edward, well, he might do this all the time for all I knew. He was probably hoping he could take off and not have to worry about seeing me again. At least I would have the last laugh knowing he had to deal with a large uncomfortable gooey mess in his pants the rest of the night. _Really pays off to be a girl sometimes._

Before I could get too caught up in the chaos that is my mind, I felt Edward's fingers on my face, then his lips on mine, kissing my gently, yet passionately. I smiled.

"You wanna get out of here? My place isn't far." He whispered against my lips, nudging my nose with his. _So Cute. _

"Sure." I grinned, a wide goofy 'I'm so happy I could squeal' grin and took his hand.

"Great, let's go." He winked and started leading me toward the exit.

_Why did I ever hate coming to these things again?_

* * *

_**Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing It! Please vote for me, hehe!**_

_**J**_


End file.
